


Keep The Customer Satisfied

by busstopgirl



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busstopgirl/pseuds/busstopgirl





	Keep The Customer Satisfied

It’s been a busy day at work, but Maureen enjoys being busy. She loves the challenge of finding just the right bra for anyone who comes through the door, whether AA or GG. (She even caters for one or two of Stamford’s more sartorially adventurous gentlemen - all in the strictest confidence.)

Later on, in The Swan with husband Nigel, she spots the curvy, dark-haired girl she’d served earlier, cuddled up with a handsome lad in a black leather jacket. He reminds Maureen of a young Marlon Brando. 

She catches the girl’s eye and they nod and smile. She sees the boy ask his girlfriend if she knows her. The girl mumbles something rather shyly, and he chokes on his pint, coughing until he’s red in the face. Once he’s recovered his cool, he leans in and whispers something in the girl’s ear, making her blush and giggle.

She turns to face him and Maureen sees her tentatively pull her denim shirt off her shoulder, to reveal a teal lace bra strap. He’s transfixed for a few seconds, then suddenly stands up and drains his glass, gesturing at her to do the same. He grabs both their bags, pulls her to her feet, kisses her rather messily and drags her out of the pub at some speed. Maureen smiles proudly. Another satisfied customer… or two. 


End file.
